Akira
by Denisse Kagamine 24seven
Summary: Ritsu encontró una misteriosa canasta en frente de su puerta, al quitarle la manta que esta tenía encima descubre un pequeño cachorro con el que se encariña rápidamente. Un día Takano escucha a Ritsu jugar con su nueva mascota, el castaño dice ciertos comentarios que el mayor malinterpreta, por lo que cree que Ritsu tiene un amante a sus espaldas. One-shot, T por lenguaje indebido.


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien nwn**

 **Ok, debería estar actualizando mis otros fic, pero no, escribí uno nuevo, un One-Shot, aquí es el momento donde me miro a un espejo y me pregunto: "¿Por qué eres así?" Jajaja, ok no, pero, en fin, ya hace tiempo quería escribir un One-Shot, tengo mucho que no escribo uno, así que decidí aprovechar antes de que la idea se fuera para ya no volver, después me pondré a actualizar (?)**

 **Estoy a final de semestre, tengo trabajos que entregar y me pongo a escribir, ¿por qué eres así? X2**

 **Advertencias: Comedia chafa, fic improvisado, incoherencias full, Takano x Onodera (para que luego no digan que odio a Takano, tal vez un poco xDD)**

 **Bien, mejor me calló y los dejo leer, nos vemos abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenece, todos los créditos a su autora, esto lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Enjoy!**

Era una de esas noches en las que Onodera llegaba tarde a su hogar, después de estar un sin fin de horas en la editorial lo único que el castaño quería tirarse en su cama y dormir durante un siglo entero. Antes de llegar a su departamento detuvo su paso en la puerta de Takano-san, dudando por un momento si tocar la puerta y asegurarse de que su jefe se encontrará allí o no tocar y quedarse con la incógnita.

Optó por no tocar aquella puerta, seguramente Takano aún seguía afuera o posiblemente ya estaba en casa y no quería molestarlo en lo absoluto. Giró su cuerpo noventa grados y caminó hasta su respectivo departamento. Antes de que Ritsu pudiera abrir la puerta, este bajó la mirada totalmente extrañado al ver una canasta en frente suyo.

Se agachó a una altura considerable para contemplar mejor aquella canasta, observó que algo se movía dentro de esta misma, retrocedió asustado; esa cosa le estaba dando miedo, podía ser cualquier cosa.

¿Y si era un bebé? ¿o un explosivo? ¿comida echada a perder y por ende se estaba moviendo? O peor aún... ¡¿y si eran gemidos?! Un millón de especulaciones se formaron en la mente del joven editor, rápidamente sacudió la cabeza negando todas las opciones, eran imposible, por Dios, al parecer el cansancio ya lo hacía pensar estupideces. Tomando valor de quien sabe dónde pero aun así sentía algo de temor, retiró velozmente la manta que estaba encima del artefacto hecho de paja.

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron enormemente al ver el contenido de esta misma.

Había un cachorro de no más de un mes de nacido, según los cálculos de Onodera, era de un color negro con algunas partes en blanco, no sabía de qué raza o cruza se tratará, lo pasó por alto, cabía mencionar que este dormía profundamente dentro de la canasta.

Lentamente acercó su mano al animal para acariciarlo, no quería despertarlo y que este lo mordiera, aunque era lo más probable, Ritsu y animales no eran una buena combinación. Acarició la barriga del perro; este despertó, Onodera rápidamente quitó su mano, pero el cachorro no hizo nada más que mover la cola. Esto sorprendió al castaño. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo observó fijamente.

—Hola pequeño, ¿quién te dejó aquí? —preguntó sabiendo que no le iba a contestar— Bueno, no importa, debes tener frío y hambre, vamos adentro. —dejó al animal dentro de la canasta, la tomó y entró a su departamento—

 ***A la mañana siguiente***

Despertó y sintió un leve peso en su estómago, retiró la sabana que lo cubría y se encontró al cachorro durmiendo encima suyo. Eso se le hizo algo extraño, él lo había dejado en la canasta donde lo había encontrado, no entendía como el perro terminó en su cama.

—Pequeño... despierta... —dijo Ritsu— Anda despierta, debo ir a trabajar.

Poco a poco el cachorro abrió los ojos, estiró sus pequeñas patitas y bostezó, eso fue demasiada ternura para el editor, Onodera se dio cuenta que el color de los ojos del perro eran color miel... como los de Takano, tomó al animal entre sus brazos.

—Bien, iré a arreglarme para llevarte a un refugio... —volteó a ver al cachorro y este tenía la típica mirada a la que absolutamente nadie se resiste— Por favor, no pongas esa mirada, no hagas las cosas más difíciles. —para su mala suerte, el ojiverde ya no pudo con la dulce y tierna mirada del cachorrito, por lo que suspiró con resignación— Bien, te quedarás conmigo. —el canino le brincó encima y lo lamió en todo el rostro— Que travieso eres… eh… cierto, no te he puesto nombre —pensó por unos segundos— ¡Ya sé! Te llamaré Akira, ¿te gusta? —El ahora nombrado Akira movió la cola dando a entender que estaba feliz por su nuevo nombre— Es verdad ese dicho que dice que los perros eligen a sus dueños…

 ***Nueve meses después***

Ritsu llegó a su hogar, abrió la puerta del mismo y dejó que un par de patas le golpearan el pecho.

—Hola Akira. —sonrió—

No había pasado ni siquiera el año y el tierno cachorro que llegó a su puerta ya no era tan cachorro, Akira había crecido de manera considerable, ya no era pequeño y regordete, ahora era un poco más alto y más delgado, pero claro que aún era bastante pesado.

En esos meses Ritsu supo la raza de su mascota, se trataba de un Pitbull, perros que crecían muy rápido. Akira era demasiado sobreprotector y celoso con él, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, ni siquiera para preguntarle la hora, y pobre del que le hiciera algo malo al castaño, iba a terminar con una mordida profunda. El can era bravo con todos menos con Ritsu.

Onodera caminó dentro de su casa llegando a un sofá donde se cayó rendido después de un arduo día de trabajo, Akira se subió encima de este. Al editor casi quedaba sin aire al sentir el peso de su mascota en su estómago.

—Akira, ya no eres un cachorro. —río y acarició su cabeza, este le correspondió lamiendo todo su rostro—

 ***Takano***

El editor en jefe llegó a su departamento totalmente exhausto, cansado, frustrado, irritado, estresado y todas las palabras con terminación "Ado" era fin de ciclo, todo el departamento estaba bajo presión debido a atraso de sus respectivas mangakas, la fecha de entrega, corrección de manuscritos, peleas con las imprentas.

Pasó por alto el que ya había llegado a su hogar, caminó hasta la puerta que estaba al lado de la suya, donde Onodera vivía, su adorado castaño se había marchado horas antes que él, por lo que no pudo irse junto a él o forzarlo a entrar a su departamento. Tocó la puerta.

Nadie abrió.

No se rindió y volvió a tocar la puerta, como era de esperarse, Ritsu no lo recibió, comenzaba a molestarse. Tocó la puerta repetidas veces, cada vez con más fuerza e insistencia que la anterior.

—¡Onodera! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! —Gritó a todo pulmón, continuó sin conseguir respuesta alguna por parte del castaño—

Escuchó una leve risa dentro del departamento, esa risa era de su Ritsu, aquella risa cada vez se hacía más y más escandalosa, llegando así a los oídos del azabache, pegó una oreja en la puerta del ojiverde.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA! —oyó una carcajada dentro de ese hogar, y esa voz era de Onodera— ¡Akira! ¡Me estás haciendo cosquillas! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Un momento… ¿Akira? ¿Quién demonios era Akira y qué rayos hacía en casa de SU uke? Nadie podía ni debía tocar el cuerpo de su Onodera, ¿por qué? ¡Porque era suyo! Así de simple. Siguió escuchando.

—Dios Akira, me dejaste muy cansado, más cansado de lo que ya estaba ayer en la noche.

¡¿Ayer en la noche?! ¿De qué estaba hablando? Por su mente comenzaron a pasar mil y un pensamientos tratando de descifrar el significado de "ayer en la noche". Su mente solo llegó a una conclusión, y no era nada agradable.

Su cabeza imaginó el peor de todos los escenarios, peor que una película de terror, peor que el mismo infierno. A su castaño totalmente desnudo sudando, jadeando y gimiendo mientras que un tipo desgraciado, maldito, hijo de su mamá le hacía el amor de manera apasionada.

Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza queriendo sacarse la repugnante escena de su mente, y al parecer lo logró, pero un aura oscura y un tanto depresiva comenzó a rodearlo, haberse imaginado a su Ritsu gimiendo el nombre del aquél imbécil cuyo nombre era Akira no le cayó muy bien que digamos. Frunció el entrecejo, Onodera le tenía que explicar muchas cosas.

De nueva cuenta, tocó la puerta de su subordinado y como era de esperarse, no obtuvo respuesta (otra vez). Frustrado, maldijo en voz baja y prosiguió con la tarea de espiar a su amante.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Akira… Te amo.

"Te amo", esas dos palabras fueron las que demarraron el vaso, ¿escucharon eso? Algo así como, ¿el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose? Pues sí, ese era el corazón de Takano, el cual se destruyó en mil pedazos cuán pieza de vidrio.

 ***Días después***

—Masamune, no es por ser mal amigo, pero, ¡¿podrías dejar de limpiarte tus mocos en mi ropa, por un carajo?! —un muy enojado Yokozawa intentaba quitarse de encima a un deprimido Takano—

El ojimiel hacía caso omiso a los reclamos de su mejor amigo, él seguía retirando sus fluidos nasales en el traje del peliazul.

—¿Por qué, Yokozawa? ¿Por qué lo eligió a él? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? Mírame, soy muy atractivo, tengo una sonrisa de infarto, tengo lindos sentimientos. —él solito se daba ánimos—

—Pues yo no veo nada de eso —hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando cierto olor desagradable llegó a su nariz— ¡Joder! ¿Hace cuánto que no te bañas?

—Una semana…

—¿Qué Mier…? Eso no importa, ¿me vas a decir por qué estás llorando como una nena?

—Onodera. —al escuchar ese nombre una vena se hizo presente en la sien de Takafumi— Él, tiene un amante, ¡yo lo escuché! Escuché como Ritsu le decía te amo al infeliz de Akira, ese… ¡Ese te amo era para mí! —de nueva cuenta Masamune se tiró a llorar—

Yokozawa se levantó de su asiento dejando a su mejor amigo solo, llorando como Magdalena, salió de su departamento para ir al de a lado, se lo había advertido, le advirtió que si lastimaba a Masamune le iba a pesar, pero al señorito millonario le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro, ahora lo iba a escuchar, no tendría compasión alguna con Onodera Ritsu. Tocó la puerta con agresividad, esperando que le abrieran, y así fue, el castaño fue a recibirlo, lo miró extrañado.

—¿Yokozawa-san? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Entró sin permiso alguno y tomó a Onodera del cuello de la camisa estrellándolo en la pared, estaba que casi le salía fuego por los ojos, Ritsu no entendía nada.

—¡Te lo advertí, mocoso insolente! ¡Te dije que no lastimaras a Masamune! —levantó su puño con toda la intención de darle un buen golpe en la cara, pero antes de que eso pudiera suceder, sintió como un par de dientes se clavaron en su brazo—

El ojiazul se separó por el dolor, cayó al suelo y con su brazo sano tomaba, al contrario, escuchó un par de gruñidos, al levantar la cabeza encontró a un perro, no, esa cosa no era un perro, ¡Era un monstruo! Enfrente del heredero en una posición de defensa, este enseñaba sus filosos colmillos, gruñía y ladraba.

—¡Akira malo! —regaño el castaño al can—

Ahí fue donde todo tuvo sentido para Yokozawa, su amigo, estaba sufriendo, ¡¿por un condenado saco de pulgas?!

—Yokozawa-san, disculpe a mi mascota, él no es malo solo es algo sobreprotector —dijo Ritsu muy apenado, le tendió la mano, pero este la rechazó—

—Sí, si, como sea —se levantó con cuidado— Lindo tu perro, yo me voy. —el castaño le abrió la puerta y observó como el empleado de ventas salió—

Takafumi no sabía qué hacer, llorar por el dolor que sentía en el brazo por culpa del amante de Onodera que en realidad era su mascota, o reír por que Masamune era un completo idiota. Haría ambas, iba a llorar mientras reía en lo que llegaba al médico.

 ***Muchos días después***

Takano Masamune había tomado una decisión, no iba a dejar que Ritsu se fuera a los brazos de alguien más, si tendría que matar al perro de su amante lo iba a hacer, nada ni nadie le iba a arrebatar a su castaño tan fácilmente, él lo amaba, lo amaba más que nada en el jodido mundo y si tenía que reconquistarlo, lo haría.

Se arregló lo mejor que pudo, se observó en el espejo una vez más, salió de su departamento rumbo al de su uke. Tocó la puerta. Iba a dejar en claro que Onodera era, es y siempre será suyo.

No pasaron más de 10 segundos cuando ya le habían abierto, un castaño algo ojeroso lo recibió.

—¿Takano-san, sabe la hora que es?... —el mayor entró sin permiso al departamento de su amante— ¡Takano-san!

—¿Dónde está? —la voz que Takano utilizó era de ultratumba, eso estremeció al ojiverde— ¡Contesta! ¡¿Dónde está el bastardo de tu amante?!

Un aura de confusión se formó en el editor más joven, ¿amante? ¿De qué mierda estaba hablando su amor de secundaria y también actual? No tuvo el tiempo necesario para articular palabra ya que Masamune lo tumbó a suelo y se puso encima suyo. Esto le causó un sonrojo bastante agresivo.

Takano comenzó a besarlo con desesperación, muy sorprendido ante aquel acto intentó separarse del mayor, lo cuál el antes mencionado no le permitió, tomó sus manos evitando que el castaño le empujara lejos, dejó de saborear los labios del uke, le susurró.

—Eres mío, Ritsu. No dejaré que aquél idiota te aleje de mí.

Onodera ahora parecía un tomate, aquellas palabras hicieron que su corazón se acelerará demasiado, pero había algo que aún no lograba comprendía, ¿a qué se refería Takano con su amante? ¿aquél idiota? Quería pensar con claridad, pero Takano besando su cuello entre otras partes de su cuerpo no se lo permitían, los gemidos estaban en la punta de su lengua, y estos amenazaban con salir tarde o temprano.

Un par de gruñidos se hicieron presentes en el silencioso ambiente, Masamune molesto por la interrupción levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un perro mirándolo de mala manera. El can le ladró un sin fin de veces. Ritsu aprovechó para salir de los brazos de su jefe.

—Lindo perro Ritsu. —susurró el de pelo azabache— ¿cómo se llama?

—A-Akira… —contestó arreglando su ropa—

Abrió los ojos impresionado, no sabía si era porque su Onodera tenía una mascota o que dicha mascota se llamaba como aquél bastardo. Su cerebro comenzó a carburar, haciendo cálculos mentales, acomodando fechas recordando hechos.

—¿Cuándo lo adoptaste? —interrogó—

—Hace nueve meses.

¿Nueve meses? Espera, él había escuchado a Ritsu decirle te amo a alguien que no era él hace varios días atrás, y nueve meses antes Onodera no tenía ninguna mascota viviendo con él, entonces eso significaba que…

¿Todo este tiempo estuvo celoso, de un sarnoso, pulgoso, peludo, cuatro patas, estúpido perro? Al parecer si, ahora entendía porque Yokozawa sangraba del brazo, el perro lo había atacado.

—Takano-san, ¿se puede ir? Realmente necesito dormir…

—Onodera, ¡di que me amas! —lo abrazó con fuerza—

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Jamás! ¡Esto no es amor! —forcejeaba por soltarse—

—Por favor, Ritsu… —usó un tono suplicante, eso derritió al menor—

La lengua se le trababa, no podía hablar con fluidez, oculto su rostro en el pecho de Takano.

—T-Takano-san… y-yo… te… _amo_ —la última palabra no pudo ser escuchada ya que Akira había aullado—

El editor jefe fulminó con la mirada al cachorro, aquél pequeño demonio había arruinado su confesión, este le devolvió el gesto a Takano sacándole la lengua.

¡Estúpido perro! Dijo Masamune muy dentro de su ser, ahora estaba celoso, pero no de otro hombre, ¡más bien de un perro! ¡Un maldito perro era el causante de sus celos! Además, ese pulgoso animal tenía algo que él no, ¡la confesión de amor de Ritsu!

Ritsu observó el duelo de miradas que su jefe y su mascota tenían, suspiró, definitivamente ellos se parecían mucho.

…

 **¡Bueno! Hasta aquí el One-shot, esperó les haya gustado, debo admitir que la comedia no es mi fuerte así que hice lo que pude uwu prefiero hacer sufrir personajes, y bastante, creo que ustedes ya lo saben. Esto tampoco tendrá mucho romance que digamos, pero meh, veré como lo pongo (?)**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido**

 **Nos leemos**

 **¡Bye!**


End file.
